rsroleplay41fandomcom-20200214-history
Tyson Scorpio
Full name: 'Tyson Scorpio *'Known as: 'Scorpio *'Age: '21 *'Appearance: 'Around 5ft8 with black medium-length hair. Bright blue eyes. Muscular-athletic build. A tattoo of a scorpion on his neck. *'Birthplace: Ardougne *'Religion:' No care for religion *'Current status:' Alive, staying in Al-Kharid Biography Tyson Scorpio, usually referred to as just Scorpio, was born in East Ardougne to Afeni Scorpio, he does not know his the father is. Scorpio and his mother lived in a one-room shack on the outskirts of the city, which got broken into by bandits and thieves frequently. It was a struggle for a poor family to live in Ardougne; especially with all of the criminals running around and the lack of respect that was given to the poorer people. His mother tried her best to feed him even under their circumstances, she worked with every scrap she was given to ensure that she could keep him strong and healthy. During his childhood, Scorpio never really got along with any other people his age. He got bullied a lot and got into a lot of fights. He wasn't very outgoing due to this and also this is a reason why he does not consider anyone to be his friend. His mother made him go to the marketplace and steal food and jewelry from the stalls, the reason why is self-explanitory. One day while doing this, he got caught by one of the guards; the punishment he got was him and his mother were to be evicted from the city. They traveled for days trying to find a new place to live until they finally stumbled upon an abandoned hut close to Catherby. They quickly re-furnished the place and managed to live quite peacefully due to no break-ins. A few days after his thirteenth birthday, Scorpio woke up only to find that his mother was gone. It was just as if she had vanished into thin air along with any evidence that she ever existed. None of her belongings were left behind, not even a note to say goodbye. Scorpio had always thought of his mother as his protector and guardian but he knew that he could take nothing for granted and so he wasn't very emotional about her disappearance. He searched the place for any money or valuables that he could sell - but there were none. He had no idea what had happened, he didn't know what to do. He walked out of the hut and headed towards Catherby to see if any of the locals knew anything about it. He was told that there was a strange light targeting his house the night before and were surprised it didn't wake him up. A kind old woman offered to take Scorpio in and become his new guardian, but he declined the offer as he felt he was better off on his own. After a long day of trying to figure out where his mother had gone, Scorpio decided it was time for some rest. He went back to the hut which he lived in and drifted off into slumber. Scorpio found himself in a strange land. The colours of the world were not normal, they were bright and colourful, as if he was under some kind of hallucinatory spell. Goblins were walking past him, smiling at him as if they were good friends. He slowly looked around, trying to take in what was going on. This place was absolutely extraordinary. He began to walk towards what looked like a green and pink house along a non-slippery icey path. Nothing made sense at all but he went with it anyway, until everything suddenly stopped and he was before a giant dragon. It had seven eyes, three at either side of it's nose and one which appeared to be between where it's eyebrows should be. It was extremely colourful and bright and it seemed to be extremely shaky. It stared at Scorpio for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, it spoke. "Tyson Scorpio, your mother says she shall meet you again in the future, however, I strongly disagree. I can see by the look on your face that you are wondering who, or what, I am. You can refer to me as Poicors." And just like that everything stopped. Scorpio awoke from this strange dream and sat awake for the rest of the night, confused, and trying to figure out what it all meant. He then noticed that there was a strange blue-tinted diamond in his pocket that he had never seen before. After a while of looking at it, he decided it was best to sleep on the situation, and maybe even perhaps experience a dream just like the one he had experienced. Seven years later, Scorpio had become an expert with blades, preferably a scimitar. Until this very day he still doesn't know what that dream was all about. He has been searching all of these years to find the answer and that has brought him to Al-Kharid as he believes the diamond, which he believes is known as the Spar Diamond, has some significance around these lands. Personality Scorpio is rather lonely and distant. He does not have a care for anything other than his own responsibilites and tasks and is self-centered. If he sees something that he requires, he may have the urge to steal it. His personality may be dead when he is speaking to someone he does not know, however if he is speaking to someone he is fond of he may seem more alive. Regardless of some negative traits, he is reliable, self-confident, focused and hard-working. He is mysterious and is can be sarcastic at times. Usually he speaks is mind and is completely honest unless he is attempting to hide something. Abilities and skills Scorpio is skilled with the following things: *Thievery *Blades (preferably scimitars) *Speech *Diplomacy *Agility *Stealth He is badly skilled with the following things: *Lying *Persuading *Use of magic *Reading and writing Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Character